The Sexcapades of the Riverdale Gang
by zissoucheese
Summary: BettyReggie, VAJ. Summer. Ballet. MADNESS!


The Sexcapades of the Riverdale Gang

by The Big Cheese

not mine, (i wish) whoever owns Archie etc. owns them. But I dont take responsibilty for the non-diversity...so there.

Through the steamy shower, she thought to herself. "I wonder if he's as big as his ego …"

"Ms. G-can I have a hall pass?" running down the hall at alarming speeds, he turned the corner. Staring open-mouthed, he saw her, eyes closed, moaning and up against a wall. And she wasn't alone. Her skirt was hiked up, and the arm attached to the hand massaging his childhood crush's…well…let's just say his condition only worsened.

"Hello, the is Betty Cooper, may I please speak to Reggie?"

"Sure, one moment please."

A long pause, then

"Hey Bets, what's up?"

"Hey. I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"why" he asked, trying to suppress his excitement of what might be to come.

"I was, uh, just…wonderingifyouwouldliketogotothenewFrogzillaflicktonightwithme."

"I would love to," confirmation! "I'll pick you up at 6, I think there's a 8:00 showing, we can go out for dinner."

"cool, I'll tell Nancy we'll see her tonight, she's going to be there-Chuck is doing characatures outside Pop's tonight."

"unlike Archie, I know how to treat a lady. Dress fancier, we're going _out_."

Turning on his heel and running as fast as he could, he got back to class with a slight layer of perspiration on his forhead. And not just from his recent jog.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Veronica Lodge said as she fixed her skirt and settled herself. Strutting down the halls of RHS, she wiped her lip, satisfied, and got in her black Porsche heading towards the Riverdale Mall.

"Hey, Betty, what brings you here?"

"Same that brings you, apparently," noticing her best friend's shopping bag-pink and black stripes.

"I won't ask questions if you don't."

"Deal, Ron."

_Ding, Dong._

I hear her fumbling with the lock on the door, as if someone would rob anyone in Riverdale.

"Hey!" she says in her genuinely happy to see me voice.

"Hu-H-Hu-Hu-Hiii". Damnit, why can't I speak. Oh, that's why- that dress, albeit full length …my, my, my. This night will be fun. Looking over my evening's prey, I see how the satin clings to her hips and ribcage. That neckline! Why, it's almost at her bellybutton! Not that I'm complaining, of course. And the way that diamond necklace-lanyard thingy sits in the valley of her bosom-dear God! And they said those comic book cartoonists weren't artists.

"You look beautiful, Bets."

"Thanks, Reggie."

"May I come in to say hello to your parents?" I knew they'd love it.

"For sure."

After more niceties then I care to admit, we're off in my car. What luck that this is such a warm night, I can keep the top down and stare at those breasts until we get to the restaurant.

"Le Cash! Oh, Reggie!" she says, beaming.

When we finally get situated, still mesmerized by those breasts, she has the manners not to comment on my transfixion. Supple mouth eating salad. Supple mouth eating filet minion. Supple mouth eating Crème Brule. Supple mouth sucking on the crystallized sugar from her coffee. Supple mouth sucking my cock. Wait-what?

Now she's staring at me, wondering why I suddenly am so uncomfortable in my seat. And I ask if she would mind if we go somewhere other than the movies. No problem she says. Sure, Archie won't see her with me. But she'll get over it.

And we drive into Centerville, and the valet takes the keys, and we walk into the ballet.

"Master Mantle, how good of you to come." simpers the head of the Ballet.

And she turns to me. Reggie! she says-the Ballet! How did you-this is amazing. And we walk through the maroon curtain and sit on the balcony. Well, at that point, she could have gone home without even seeing the show. This night was more that that prick ever gave her. I would have her heart, oh, believe you me. The lights dimmed as I handed her some opera glasses. And, of course, she played with then throughout the announcements, bouncing them back and forth. And, of course, she captures my heart.

The lights are completely off now, only focused on a flower bed onstage. And she slips her hand into mine. And I am undone.

"Hey, Archie?"

"Hey Ron!" he scrambles to put Macho Man under his mattress, even though she's just on the phone.

"my parents are in Paris…would you like to come over?"

"y-yeah!"

"ok, come around 9."

"I'll be there."

And I slip on my purchases-black of course. Letsee. Push up bra. check. garter belt and clippy whatsis. check. fishnets. check. thong. check. stiletto heels. check. red lipstics and sultry eyemakeup. check. robe. check.

and the door rings, and Smithers gets it. Then I walk down the stairs and nod to him, his cue to leave for the evening.

"Hello, Archiekins. Let us go into the living room."

And he follows me and sits on the couch. I slowly untie my robe before him and drop it to the ground.

"Gulp." he manages to emit.

And I straddle his waist and suck on his neck. I grind my hips into his hardening cock, and I sigh with relief. Jughead was wrong, he's not.

"s…stop, Veronica."

"what? why!"

"Ron-that outfit. is, amazing. and…"

"and what-you don't want me?"

"no, I do, it's just that, I'm, well…I'm"

"Youre WHAT!"

"I'm gay, Ron."

"not how you were reacting to me, you aren't"

"well, I'm bi, but I don't want for you're first time to be with someone who isn't fully devoted to you."

"that's what I thought, and I prepared for it. Come on out."

Enter Jughead.

"Jug…what?"

"shut it Arch, and just let me suck your cock."

"fine by me!" giggles Ron.

"Oh, Reg, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

And for once, no egotistical comments come to mind. So I just drive. And, why lookey here, we end up at Lookout Point.

She turns to me with a maniacal look in her eyes, laughing at me.

"what!" I try to say innocently.

"ah, shut up and kiss me."

And I pull her into a tight embrace, and we kiss until we need air. And she clambers into the backseat. Sheesh! who would have thought I would do Betty Cooper, the model of virtue, in the back seat. No, this does not befit her. And I tell her this. So she climbs back into the front, looking bashful and disappointed.

So we pull up into my driveway, and I look over at her grinning face.

I get out of the car and open her door for her, and take her hand and lead her inside.

It was a mess of buttons and silk, me ripping open his shirt and laying kisses on his hard chest, his hands running through my hair, which somehow along the way, came undone.

And he is sitting on the bed and I unbutton his trousers and pull down his boxers. And I take him into my mouth. After a few minutes, he is putty in my hands. And I suck him dry from the orgasm to end all orgasms.

And I flip her onto the bed and rest for several minutes, her just trailing her fingers on the outline of my chest.

"Oh, Betty, you have skills."

End Part I


End file.
